<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silence by GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455174">Silence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll'>GrandpaOfAll (Greyed_Viking)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>It freaks him out, I’ll add on to this at a later date, Kissing, M/M, Ravio doesn’t like silence, Self-Indulgent, new relationships, soft, softe™, this is for me but you can read it too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/pseuds/GrandpaOfAll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravio doesn’t like the silence. It makes him uncomfortable, scared even. What’s a man to do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was quiet. It was deafening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how it had been for a while, and Ravio hated it. It reminded him of being a kid, alone in that rickety house he called his home. Of course, he had left and moved to the castle when he was a teenager, but it didn’t make the memories disappear. Cold nights, in the silence, by himself with nothing more than his labored breathing and fear to keep him sane. Those were the days before Sheerow and Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes, Ravio let his breathing even out. He was fine. He was safe. Link would be home soon and they could talk and fill the silence. Wait. He was an idiot, he already had someone he could talk to!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sh-Sheerow?” He mumbled, his voice like a bomb in the quiet. Flinching at the noise, he waited for Sheerow’s answering chirp. He wasn’t disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chirrup? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sheerow twittered, fluttering his feathers. Ravio reached out, hand searching for his friend’s form. Carefully settling a hand in his soft feathers, he began to ramble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so quiet Sheerow, it reminds me of my childhood, which as you know, wasn’t pleasant. But soon Link will be back and he’ll be so noisy, he has no clue how to be quiet, I swear, how does he sneak up on enemies? With those loud feet of his and the clanging of his shield and sword, it’s amazing he can sneak up on </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He giggled nervously. Sheerow chirped softly in response. He let go of Sheerow. Laying down on the floor, he let the cool of the wood seep through his thin tunic. He took a deep breath. It was okay. He was safe. The quiet would leave as soon as Link came back. His Hero was loud and proud and wonderfully able to combat anything, including his fears. He took another deep breath, a steadying breath. He was fine. He was safe. Nothing in the quiet could hurt him, not even his memories. Nothing could, or would, hurt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another deep breath. He was safe. He was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link would be here soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep breath. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Link </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>be here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Heavy footsteps echoed, a trick of the mind, he was sure. He had heard them before when no one was there. It was just a trick of his mind, something to fill the silence, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravio?” A voice called softly. Startling, Ravio turned to see Link looking down at him, concern etched into his face. He laughed, hysterical, and threw his arms around Link. Link carefully wrapped his arms around him, cradling the man in his grip. Ravio keened, tension bleeding out of him. Rubbing small circles along his spine, Link muttered calming words to him. It was all it took to relax Ravio into his embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I just got all freaked out about the silence,” Ravio finally said. “I don’t like being alone in it.” Link hummed softly, gently picking up the other man. Ravio squeaked in surprise, and held tight to his hero. Link walked them to the bed and set Ravio down on the edge of it. Leaning down, Link kissed Ravio’s temple, leaving the man gaping at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-Link?” Ravio stuttered. Link raised an eyebrow at Ravio’s stutter. Blushing, Ravio turned his head. Link took the chance to kiss his cheek. Then his jaw, and his neck. Ravio crumbled into it, but not before asking, “Link, wh-what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Link kissed Ravio’s shoulder before sitting back on his haunches. “I’m kissing you.” He said, almost smirking. Ravio shoved his shoulder lightly, with a clear disapproving look. Link sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to make you feel better. I’m sorry I left you alone so long; I know you hate the silence. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” He whispered. Ravio shook his head, leaning down to place their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could never make me uncomfortable, Link. I… I really care about you, and didn’t wanna force you into placating my affections. I knew you were aware of them,” Ravio spoke softly, like one would to a lover. Link flushed red at the thought. Ravio kissed his cheek, a smile playing at his lips. Link stared at his lips, leaning in slowly, giving Ravio a chance to back away. He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was soft, Ravio thought. Link’s lips were rough, chapped, but the soft press against his own was enough to melt his brain. He couldn’t think of anything but Link, Link, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Link</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Soon, they were pulling apart, red-faced but happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ravio, I like you,” Link whispered. Ravio grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Link, I like you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ravio helped Link change and they climbed into bed, sharing careful kisses every once in a while. They fell into silence, and for once, Ravio didn’t mind it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>